Tastes like Chicken
by Spiffy
Summary: Really dumb, Rated PG-13 because of language *pauses* It is suitable for people under 13,just not below 10...whatever,just read,review,and have fun.
1. **Note**

  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Note : I'm writing the following fic as a result of reading the following message on the Lists board...  
  
If you have a Writer's block, These are ideas for a fic :) If you decide to make a fic, credit me!! Please?  
  
1. Someone MUST get a wegie  
2. Someone MUST run around in circles, screaming  
3. Something MUST explode  
4. Someone MUST say "Duh..." before a sentance  
5. Someone MUST say " Wanna hear a dirty joke? Epona fell in the mud!"  
6. Someone MUST throw someone to the moon  
7. The person who was thrown MUST say " Hey! The moon really IS made of cheese!"  
8. Someone MUST say " I like chickens!"  
9. Someone MUST chase the guy (or girl) screaming " GIVE ME BACK MY CHICKENS!!!"  
10. Someone MUST tear the fic in half  
  
Allrighty, A special thanks to Blossom Waters for posting that lovely little message and giving me another idea for a fic, this is dedicated to her...even if she doesn't like Pokémon. =P  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. ...Chicken...

  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ash,Brock,and Misty were wandering around a forest. They were running,and running,and running...until Brock pointed out that they were only running in circles,screaming the whole way. "Can somebody please hand me the map, I'm gonna try and find a way out of this dumb forest" Misty demanded of her stupid little friends. Brock immediatly answered with a simple "I gave it to Ash." Misty looked at Ash,who was hitting a tree with a stick. "ASH! Where's the map?" Misty hissed at the boy. "Duh...well...I was getting kinda hungry so...I um...err...." "YOU ATE THE MAP?!?" Misty screamed at him. Ash nodded weakly. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Misty picked Ash up and threw him...all the way to the moon. ON THE MOON..."Hey! The moon really is made of cheese!" Ash exclaimed before dropping dead from of lack of oxygen. Back on Earth... James and Meowth were also lost,but not because someone ate the map, they were lost because I just now made them lost. James was carrying a chicken under each of his arms. "Hey Meowth, wanna hear a dirty joke?" the scratch cat looked up at his partner who was struggling with the chickens and simply stated "No." "Okay, Epona fell in the mud! Get it? Dirty? Mud?" And with that said James fell to the ground and started laughing his cute little butt off. Meowth, who like the diceased Ash, was very hungry, took this opportunity to grab James' chickens and run behind a bush. James had now stopped laughing and started franticly looking for his chickens. A few minutes later, James discovered Meowth sitting next to a dead chicken. James also noticed that Meowth had some feathers sticking out of his mouth. "MEOWTH! Give me back my chickens!" James squealed,starting to chase the cat. Meowth stopped running,spit out the feathers and pointed to the dead chicken. "Ya can have dis one here Jimmy,but you'll have ta' wait if ya want da odda' one." James' eyes widened and he fell to the ground and started crying.After a couple seconds...17.4 to be exact...James got up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "Why'd ya want dose' boyds anyways James?" Meowth asked. "I like chickens!" James exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a big boom...the boom was actually a Voltorb using self destruct, but something happened during that explosion so I'm typing this. Jessie appeared out of the smoke which magicly appeared,and she was picking at her skirt. "Damn...wedgie..." she muttered to herself before looking up. "Oh yeah...*ahem* This fic is not worthy of being on Fanfiction.net...because I'M NOT IN IT!" And with that, Jessie grabbed the fic and ripped it in half.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
